


Find You

by cypher_seoul



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bartender Jackson Wang, CEO Jackson Wang, Drunk JB, Errand Boy Jinyoung, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prince Jackson Wang, Royal Guard JB, Royal Guard Mark, Slow Burn, Writer JB, it's a reincarnation au soo, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypher_seoul/pseuds/cypher_seoul





	Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebum always find each other, no matter what.
> 
> (a reincarnation/soulmate au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When I look back at my days  
> There was never a day you weren’t there"  
> -Find You, Verse 2

The sound of metal rings in his ear as Jaebum brings his sword down against Mark’s. He spins around aiming a kick at his side which Mark dodges with ease. He swings his sword toward Jaebum who manages to block the counterattack just before the doors to practice room are thrown open.

“Hyung!” a familiar voice shouts.

Jaebum strains against the sword pressing against his before ducking and spinning around. He lowers the sword and sighs. “Jinyoung, what did I say about barging into my practice?” he asks annoyed, but with no actual bite.

Jinyoung pulls a sheepish Jackson from his side. “Sorry hyung, but Prince Jackson was bored.”

Jaebum stares down the recalcitrant prince. “Jackson, shouldn’t you be working on your studies?”

Jackson avoids Jaebum’s gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes, so please let me hide here from Park-sonsaengnim.”

Jaebum reseathes his sword and shakes his head. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“Come on, hyung,” Jinyoung whines, “play with us for a while.”

Jaebum turns his attention the young servant. “Don’t pretend that you’re not trying to skirt your duties Park Jinyoung.”

“Well, technically part of my duty is to look after the prince so…” he trails off with a grin.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my duty as the General,” he says, lips pursed in a line. But he feels his resolve crumble at the Jackson’s pout and Jinyoung’s innocent expression. “Fine, but I’m not taking responsibility if we get in trouble.”

Jackson cheers, grabbing Jinyoung as the two bounce around in celebration.

Mark, silent until now, just shakes his head. “You dote on them too much, Jaebum. You’re getting soft,” he teases.

Jaebum reaches out and punches him the shoulder but doesn’t respond. Unfortunately, if there’s anyone in the palace whose request Jaebum can’t resist it’s jinyoung and jackson. Perhaps it’s Jackson’s playfulness and naivete, a boy destined for rule yet still a child at heart. And Jinyoung who’s followed Jaebum around since day one like a dosaeng, eventually breaking through Jaebum’s stoic exterior with his crinkly eye smile and mischievousness. He leaves with Mark with nod, trailing behind Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Hyung, can we go to the lake?” Jinyoung asks.

Jackson gasps dramatically and tugs on his arm. “Please Jaebum! It’s such a nice day!”

 Jaebum looks at Jackson’s puppy eyes and Jinyoung’s hopeful expression and feels his will caving. “Alright, but you’re riding with me.”

“Why?” he screeches with indignation.

 “Because I don’t trust you enough to not go running off on your own,” Jaebum replies dryly.

 “Wow, I’m wounded. I would never,” he swears.

 Jaebum rolls his eyes at that as they head outside toward the stables. He knocks on the side of the wall and the stable boy looks up in surprise, fumbling with the brush in his hand. “Oh, hello Jaebum-ssi.” Youngjae notices Jackson and and Jinyoung behind him and bows at the prince. “What brings you all here?”

 “These two want to go out,” he says pointing at the dorks behind him. “I was hoping we could borrow the horses for the afternoon.” 

“Of course,” Youngjae replies with a smile. “Let me grab the saddles for you.” He leads the horses over and hands one to Jinyoung. “Don’t cause Jaebum-ssi too much trouble Jinyoung-hyung, or else I’ll have to listen to him complain later,” he jokes.

 “Me? I’m always well-behaved.” He says laughing behind his hand.

 The three set off together; Jaebum true to his word, riding with a petulant Jackson behind him. The wind blows past him, bringing a hint of mist and the smell of freshwater. Jackson, of course, is the first one to jump off and runs toward the lake. Jaebum scowls and yells after him, “If you get your clothes wet you’ll catch a cold!”

 Jackson simply laughs and tosses his shoes at him. Jinyoung follows after him, water splashing everywhere while Jaebum ties the horses and settles on the grass. He closes his eyes and almost falls asleep under the afternoon sun until he hears a pair of footsteps and suddenly a cold handful of water on his face. He gasps and sits up coughing, glaring at Jinyoung who’s cackling while running away. Jaebum chases after him and drags him into a headlock.

 “You little punk! I’m going to throw you in, just try me.”

 “I’m sorry, hyung!” Jinyoung squeals, “please let me go!” He squirms out of his hold and runs behind Jackson, who’s looking at Jaebum with a curious expression. His eyes widen infinitesimally and glint with a revelation, but before Jaebum can ask, he spins around and tackles Jinyoung to the ground. The two of them roll around and wrestle before Jaebum walks over and grabs them both by the collar. He heaves them both up and drags them over to the horses.

 “Alright,” he says in slight exasperation. “It’s been long enough, play time’s over.”

 “Aw, hyung! I don’t want to go back!” Jackson whines. He clasps his hands together in front of him, mouth pulled into a pout with wide eyes. Jaebum tsks. “Stop trying to be cute. It’s not going to work.” Jackson continues to pout more but quickly mounts the horse after Jaebum glares at him.

They return later, the sun just beginning to set as Jaebum tells them to eat and not stay up so late. He returns to his own quarters and checks in with Mark before setting off to do his own evening rounds. Dusk settles and his peace is ruined as two figures approach him at the gate. “Jaebum-ssi!” A cheerful voice calls out. “We’re here to free you!” The other boy shouts.

 Jaebum sighs at the duo. “At least you’re not late this time,” he remarks.

 “That was Bambam’s fault!” The taller boy says in defense.

 “Hey!” Bambam elbows Yugyeom in the side. “Way to just throw me under the bus like that!”

 Jaebum ignores their bickering and pats them on the shoulder. “Alright, I’m heading in. Try to actually be alert and not get distracted, okay?”

 “Of course, hyung! Nothing slips by YugBam!” He pauses and turns to Yugyeom. “Wait, why are we YugBam and not BamYug? I should be first. I’m older!”

 “Well I’m cooler,” Yugyeom retorts. “In plus, BamYug just sounds weird.”

 “ _You’re_ weird!”

 Jaebum just shakes his head as their voices echo into the night.

 *******

He’s just begun drifting off when the door to his room is suddenly yanked open. A frantic Bambam hovers over his face, yelling something about an attack and fire and the king. He curses, _the king_. He grabs his sword and runs toward the royal quarters. One of the wings is on fire and masked soldiers fill the courtyard, stray arrows whizzing past his head.

“Bambam, help the guards here. Don’t let any escape into the royal wing,” he orders. 

Bambam nods as he sets off into the fight. Jaebum looks around before ducking into the servants. He runs around the corridors yelling at the people to seek shelter when he suddenly collides with someone.

 “Jaebum hyung!” Jinyoung exclaims. He’s holding a boy across his shoulders who’s coughing from the debris and smoke.

 “Get them out of here, you too Jinyoung.”

“Wait, I’m coming with you!”

“Jinyoung,” he pauses at his determined look. He doesn’t have time to argue. “Fine, but we have to go now.”

 Jinyoung passes the boy to another worker as he trails after Jaebum.

 Their eyes water as more smoke seeps in and Jaebum shoves his handkerchief at Jinyoung. He glances at Jaebum before covering his face. As they near the royal bedroom, they spot a huddled figure through the haze. Jaebum stops and reaches his arm out in front of Jinyoung and slowly draws out his sword. He maneuvers forward with light feet but a glint catches his eye. He knows that embellishment.

 He sheaths his sword and runs. “Mark!”

 The figure lifts his head. “Jaebum! I’m so glad you’re here.” His arm is clasped around the king while Jackson stands on his other side. “Help me get them out of here.”

“Come on. This way, quickly. Take the back woods,” he says grabbing the king. He leads them to the nearest exist only to find it covered by falling debris. The ceiling above them creaks precariously and Jaebum curses under his breath. He glances around and stops on a window at the end of the hall. He grimaces.

“Stand back,” he tells the group. He runs and slams against the window, glass shattering around him as he staggers. He shakes the glass off his clothes and ignores the scratches on his arm where the armour didn’t cover. The nearing flames set him into action as he dodges falling pieces of ceiling. Jinyoung helps him hand the king and his family off to Mark outside the window. A crack sounds as the ceiling gives out above them. Before he can think, he reaches out and shoves Jinyoung out of the way. His eyes widen as the building collapse around him. As if in slow motion, he catches a glimpse of the group outside. Jackson hanging off of Mark’s shoulder, and Jinyoung doe eyes staring into his as his lips form the shape of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hsdjsdsj sorry for the somewhat angsty ending! But everyone else survived and Jaebum will return (as a different Jaebum) in the next chapter!  
> Also, I thought about changing their names to more historical ones but was lowkey too lazy. Lol.  
> This is unedited too, so sorry for any errors!


End file.
